


Of Sensitive Ears and the Perverts Who Love Them

by Saraste



Series: Season of Kink 2019 Bingo Card - X [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Animal Play, Bingo, M/M, Season of Kink 2019, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Inuyasha's ears are very sensitive to touch. It's a good thing Miroku knows just how to handle them for a good time to be had all around.





	Of Sensitive Ears and the Perverts Who Love Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [Season of Kink 2019 Bingo Card](https://saraste.dreamwidth.org/443526.html) for the Square "Animal Play:"
> 
> Beta'd by the pricelessly precious [katajainen](https://saraste.dreamwidth.org/443526.html), all remaining mistakes are mine.

Inuyasha didn’t like it when his ears were touched.

When they were ̶ Kagome was all too eager to pet or yank at them ̶ Inuyasha had to suppress his base response, and a good thing he had had a lot of practise in doing so, because the ears had always been a source of fascination to _everyone_, it seemed.

Which was unfortunate as his base response was to moan. Which he was doing now, absolutely _relishing_ in it, in being able to do so, being allowed, not having to suppress it, in simply… letting go.

The fingers fondling his ear were rubbing the shell of it between thumb and index finger, gently but deliberately, while his lover’s other hand was playing with him elsewhere, even when the ears would have been more than enough. That first time really had made Inuyasha feel like a half-grown pup, he’d been so easy, but it _had_ really been forever, and no-one had ever touched his ears quite like Miroku.

And he was quite impossible with when it came to playing with Inuyasha’s ears. He _liked_ playing with them, didn’t seem to get enough of it, once he’d found out. It shouldn’t have been surprising, Miroku was a creature of pleasure, receiving _and_ giving.

It had been a chance thing, the first time. Inuyasha had forgotten himself in the throes of passion, Miroku had been running his fingers through his hair and grasped an ear and Inuyasha had _moaned_ before remembering not to, even if, in that moment, Miroku had known all his secrets, all the other things anyway, that he had always kept safely tucked away. He had been hiding that so long that he had not thought to tell of it, after that first kiss, after friendship had become more.

“Oh, you’ve been keeping all of this in, haven’t you?” Miroku had said, too quick and delighted, not at all deterred, like Inuyasha’s sensitive ̶ sensual ̶ ears were something natural. He had then pressed his body somehow _closer_, even when there had been not so much closer to get and… _caressed with deliberation._

Inuyasha had yelled, then, had trembled and come before he'd been ready.

Miroku had not been able to keep his hands off of his ears after that, even in company, and Inuyasha had had to relearn how to hide his reactions, even when Miroku was the one he wanted to be able to hear, it was just others who shouldn’t. Because his ears were a private thing.

*

'You're so sensitive,' Miroku muses in the heated now, pressing just so with his thumb, sending a shiver through all of Inuyasha's body.

Then he _licks _Inuyasha's earlobe, leaving a wet trail. His voice is low as he speaks. 'You really could come from just this,' he licks again and hips, Inuyasha jerks a little and groans, Miroku knows his body too well, 'like that first time.' And he takes the sensitive rim between blunt teeth and growls, mock-serious, knowing how Inuyasha gets annoyed at that and doing it for that sole reason alone. Miroku's hand releases his hold of Inuyasha's hardened arousal. 'Just from this.'

Inuyasha is surprised that he has the words to respond with any sort of coherence. 'Don't remind me.'

'Does that mean that I should stop doing what I'm doing?'

'No.'

'I could be at a better angle,' Miroku says, shifting his hand suggestively along him, 'would you like more than my hand?'

'Your hand’s enough, but we have time...'

Miroku is still touching his ear, gently caressing it with his fingers, just the way Inuyasha likes. He groans, arching up into the touch.

'Though if you don't stop that there's not going to be any of _this.'_ He pushes into Miroku's hand.

'Oh, really? Miroku’s words are a challenge, his hand grasping around Inuyasha’s girth, and there’s hunger in his eyes.

‘So, if you want it in you…’ Because Miroku _does_ always want it, is greedy for it, even when he’s happy to do Inuyasha, if he wants it.

Miroku let go, pressing Inuyasha to lie down on the pallet, pressing his own hardness against Inuyasha’s hip as he bends down to kiss him. ‘Who says I do?’ he asks, breathless, rubbing against Inuyasha shamelessly. ‘This’ll do just fine.’

There are those hands on his ears again, both of them at once and it’s too much and somehow still not enough, not even when Miroku _rubs_ the sensitive loves between thumb and index finger, making Inuyasha’s cock twitch and leak, his ass clench. But he can’t think about anything else but the fingers at his ears, at the little jolts of pleasure sparking through him, making him curl his toes and… Miroku takes the rim of one ear between his teeth and gently worries it and Inuyasha kicks his heels against the pallet, grasping at Miroku’s shoulders, pushing against him. He wants to tell Miroku to stop, because he’s sucking at the ear now, fingering the other and he can’t think, he can’t stay quiet, he can’t… he…

He screams and bucks and comes and whimpers, shattering with his pleasure, which makes everything startlingly vivid.

Miroku makes a choked noise, mouth full, pushes against him, his breath is hot against Inuyasha’s ear and he’s still… still licking, making Inuyasha lose himself again and he comes and comes and comes, sobbing and gasping, moaning into Miroku’s shoulder, his hold on him the only thing keeping him sane.

He comes.

Miroku is lying beside him on the pallet and there’s a blanket draped over them as Inuyasha comes back to his senses, body still strung tight and humming with overstimulation, sated and sore, and a little embarrassed. There are arms around him and Miroku is tracing his finger in idle patterns over his chest, head on Inuyasha’s shoulder, but isn’t touching his ears, which feel damp and… well-used. If Miroku would touch them now, Inuyasha would come, the thinks, still hazy.

‘Are you awake?’ Miroku asks, soft, curious, smug.

He’s not hard against Inuyasha’s hip, so that’s one question answered. Inuyasha swallows and coughs. ‘That was…’

Miroku chuckles. ‘It certainly was, wasn’t it? You were glorious. Thank you for letting me.’ He presses what could be a chaste kiss to Inuyasha’s shoulder, but it’s Miroku, nothing’s chaste about him.

‘Pervert.’

‘But you love me anyway?’

‘Hn.’


End file.
